Away from home
by rukelover
Summary: A little Au.  It's set after Noah's surgery. Luke and Noah are still a couple. Luke goes on a business trip and Dr.Reid Oliver is staying at the same hotel.


The keycard sliding into the lock sounded of peace and quiet. When he opened the door Luke breathed in the typical scent of a freshly cleaned hotel room. The heavy light brown curtains were closed almost all the way and shielded out most of the burning heat.  
Luke took another deep breath and closed his eyes as he listened to the soft sound of the door falling shut behind him.

He couldn't wait to get out of his clothes and take a shower. Even though using the company's private jet had saved him three hours of traveling time he still felt exhausted and was happy to be alone finally.  
The stream of cold water felt heavenly on his burning skin and he closed his eyes again to enjoy the cooling sensation on his face.

Ten minutes later he walked out of the bathroom a towel wrapped around his hips. On his way to the bed he reached behind the curtain to tilt the French window but the air outside was still thick and heavy and there was no fresh breeze to offer some relief.

He dropped his eyes to the digital clock on the nightstand. There was still plenty of time until he had to leave for the business dinner so he grabbed a book from his suitcase and stretched out on the stiff, white hotel sheets.

From the hotel terrace five floors below he could hear voices and the sound of splashing water.  
At first he felt a little guilty but then the relief washed over him so fast and left him nothing but happy to be on his own for a few days. No one watching him and waiting for him to make a mistake or say something wrong so he could punish him with subtle despise. No silent repriaches wrapping their cold grip around his guts.  
No one who one day was claiming his company and then the next day waiting to see him leave. No one who would let him guess what he needed and then give him hell if it was wrong.

It had been so different between them in the beginning but lately Luke just felt hopeless and desperate. No matter what he tried to make things work and no matter how much he invested it was always wrong and never enough. And still fixing their relationship seemed to be all he could care about.

Only when a soft brush of air against his cheek woke him up he noticed that he had fallen asleep. Still a little dizzy he crawled up from the bed and picked up the alarm clock.

07.27.p.m.

He wasn't late.

With a few routine movements he got dressed and then picked up his wallet and keycard to leave for the restaurant.

The lobby of the hotel was busy with arrivals and obviously he was not the only one waiting for a taxi. Occasionally looking down to his watch he strolled back and forth between the  
reception desk and the elevator until his attention got caught by a lot of suits walking in and out through the open doors of one of the ground floor conference rooms.

_International convention of neurosurgeons._

The sign read.

Most of them were standing together in groups holding a drink and sharing a few laughs over some light chatting. One of them was standing apart from the crowd filling his plate on the abundantly large buffet. Before he could eye him closer his taxi arrived and Luke turned around to walk towards the door.

* * *

Luke rolled on his side tossing the heavy covers onto the empty side of the double bed. If any possible the air was even stuffier and thicker than on the afternoon and every breath made his head spin. He felt dizzy from the heat but he was far from being tired enough to fall asleep and so he got up with a sigh and felt around the wall for the light switch. The tiles on the bathroom floor were still warm and felt sticky under his bare feet.

Bathing his forearms under the cool stream of the tab was just helping for as long as he kept it up but as soon as he went back to lie down again the heat spread through his body like fire,  
seeping through his skin and then wrapping around him like a suffocation blanket.

_Nice room without a balcony._ Luke swallowed a few curses as he sat up straight on the mattress again and placed his face in his palms. Maybe he could try to sit in the lobby for a while. Maybe it was a little cooler there.

The only light in the corridor was the reddish gleam of the emergency exit signs. The carpet felt soft under his feet but the heat was just as bad as inside the room. When he started moving he turned around to a surprising current of air. On the other end of the floor he could spot the silhouette of a half open door, obviously the one leading to the fire escape.  
The weak breeze grazing the sweaty strands spread a wonderful chilly sensation over his neck.

As he stepped closer towards the edge of the staircase he saw a slender body sitting on the third step leaning against the grey handrail head bend down, staring into a book.  
Luke greeted him with a smile and kept looking at him as he waited for an answer.

But the guy just let out an annoyed sound without even looking up from his book.

Probably the heat was really getting to him too.

Turning away from him again Luke leaned on the handrail. The material was just as warm as the tiles in the bathroom and felt almost uncomfortable against his skin.  
The dark blue sky was filled with the frames of apartment buildings and a lot of brightly lit windows. Some of them were close enough to see silhouettes move behind the window pane. Obviously the heat was keeping the whole city awake tonight.

''What are you reading?''  
This time the stranger lifted his head to give Luke a hostile glare. His eyes were incredible. Luke couldn't see the color in the grey shades of the night but he guessed it had to be something light like blue or a watery grey since the faint light was reflecting back from them. His features were tense but still strangely beautiful and fascinating.

''I don't do small talk so if you're looking for a summer flirt you need to turn to someone else.''

''Wow'' Luke had to laugh at the surprising answer. ''You're rude.''

''And you are intrusive.'' The beautiful eyes were already staring into the book again and Luke noticed the corners of his mouth strangely twitching as he talked.

Luke turned back around instinctively to check out the sound he heard coming from the yard. Someone was dragging two large rubbish bags towards the dumpster and from an open door he could see light shing out from what seemed to be the kitchen.

He continued to observe the skyline and the backyard for another few minutes and then sat down on the lower level of stairs.

''So you don't do small talk? What _do_ you talk about?''

''What the hell are you trying to do?''

The guy lifted his head again this time he sounded really irritated and he looked straight at Luke holding his gaze for a few seconds.

This nagging kid had a beautiful face. He would hardly use that term to describe a man but beautiful was the first word that flashed through his mind when he noticed those features. He looked really young too and Reid wasn't even sure whether he was over twenty.

''You're a doctor?''

Luke pointed his head towards the book.

''I'm a neurosurgeon.''

Luke nodded his head a small smile curving his lips.

''I know what that is.''

''How old are you? '

''I'm twenty two.'' The words were accompanied by another bright smile and Reid wondered why it sounds like an invitation.

''Where are you from?'' Luke asked, still wanting to start a conversation.

''You don't give up do you?''

The blonde kid shook his head that smile on his mouth again that looked like pure sex.

''I like company.''

''Well I don't. I actually enjoy being alone I had enough socializing for today. I'll never understand why people have to turn those exchanges of knowledge into a social get together.''  
Reid shook his head while he spoke.

''It's human .'' The kid suggested.

''I don't know; it's stupid. I'm away from home I finally get to be who I really am let's get drunk and cheat on the poor bastard waiting at home? I don't know.''  
''So you are sitting out here because you are fleeing from someone? Do you share a room with a colleague?''

''Golly no, I'd never agree to that. I'd rather sleep in the broom closet.''

''You must be a pain in the back for your colleagues.''

''Excuse me?''

''Well I can't imagine you're easy to work with.''

''I'm the best at what I do .''

''Fuel to my fire.''

For the first time the stranger joined into Luke's laughter and he could see the almost unnoticeable gap between his teeth. He really had a beautiful smile and the way it changed his whole features made Luke's heart skip a beat.

''Where do you work?''

''Dallas.''

''The big city.''

''Thank god.''

''Whys that?''

'' It's my idea of hell to live in suburbian dreamland.''

''Suburbian dreamland?''

''Mary Alice bringing you homemade cookies on moving day, the neighbors thinking they owe you or even worse you owe them. Can't imagine anything worse.''

''It's not so bad it does have its charms.''

'' I prefer to be where I can drop dead on my way out of the subway and nobody cares.''

''You're really not a people's person.''

''Better late than never.'' He lifted his eyebrows and opened his book again leaving Luke wondering why he could not just get up and leave this man alone who was obviously not the least interested in his company.

He knew that he was being intrusive and that this man was probably really just waiting for him to leave but something about his presence made him feel so good so at ease that he could not findthe heart to leave him. So he just stopped talking and got up again to silently watch the city by night.

Lost in his thoughts Luke had not heard him getting up and the body suddenly pressing against his back took him by surprise. Then he felt soft lips melting into the skin of his neck and a hand circling his waist dipping below the waistband of his pants. If he had wanted to protest the moment was long gone and now he just instinctively turned around and let the stranger claim his lips in a demanding kiss.

A few seconds into the kissLuke was grabbed by his shoulder and pulled away from the staircase through the door and inside the hotel corridor.

''What's your room number.'' Their lips only part for a few seconds and Luke can feel warm breath against his wet lips.

''12''

''Mine's 24. Yours is closer.''

Luke eagerly welcomed the next kiss and stumbled backwards into the direction he was pushed.

This time the card sliding into the lock sounded even sweeter and Luke hurriedly pushed the door shut with his foot. A low moan escaped his throat as his back hit the wall and his body was pinned against it.

His eyes fell shut as he felt a hand sneak under his shirt, a thumb move over his belly button and then gently but firmly press into the muscles of his abdomen.  
The moan came over his lips automatically before he could even worry how needy it sounded. The stranger had barely even touched him and Luke just wanted to rip their clothes off and melt into the body of this man. He had never tasted pure sexual desire in a kiss and would never have imagined it was so powerful, so overwhelming. The world slowly fading around him, Luke let his body take control and writhed under the feverish touches, struggling out off his clothes as they got unbuttoned.

The air brushing against his bare chest felt a little cool but soon there was amazingly warm skin against his again, and his tongue was sucked back into moist heat. The kiss that followed now was so intense Luke could almost feel it in his toes and it drew a moan from his lips even needier than the one before.

The touches were now all over his body, fingers sometimes pressing into Luke's flesh so hard it almost hurt, leaving a trail of fire as they went until his whole body was burning with secret desire. When the kissing stopped Luke opened his eyes and his heart skipped a nervous beat as he watched a dark silhouette kneeling down before him. Luke lowered his gaze and watched him wet his lips so slowly and then he part them the saliva glistening in the twilight of the room.

The next thing he felt was a delicious blend of heat and moistness wrapping around the center of his soul and his hips began to rock helplessly, instinctively trying to get closer to the core of this intoxicating sensation, wanting to bury himself inside this silky heat as far as he could. A hand was placed on his stomach to keep him steady and a rush of fire spread through his body from where the palm had touched his skin.

The blowjob was quick and intense pushing him over the edge faster than he could follow with his thoughts. When he felt his climax hit him he clutched the curtains behind him, silently wishing he could just freeze this moment.

Before he could even worry about his weakening knees Luke was on his back a warm, naked body stretching out over him. _How the hell had he gotten out of his pants that fast?_  
The kisses were even deeper than before and Luke could feel the taste of semen and sweat being poured into his mouth along with raw want and lust.  
His heart was still raging in his chest and his head was spinning with a strange blend of satisfaction and desire.

''It's too hot in here.'' He panted between two kisses.

The stranger nodded and leaned in for another kiss before he disentangled their bodies and pushed up on his forearms.

Luke watched him walk across the room to open the mini bar. The ice cubes breaking loose from the tray made a sound like bursting glass. Luke heard the empty tray being placed on top of the bedside table and then he felt the ice being spread all over his body. As soon as they touched Luke's burning skin the crystal cubes seemed to melt into it leaving a trace of running water drops.

Luke drew in a sharp breath at the intense sensation and threw his head back against the mattress.  
He felt the ice being pushed up his body and then down along his sides. Exhaling with a deep sigh Luke closed his eyes ,losing himself in the touches and caresses that spread the cool sensation all over his body.

When the ice cubes had nearly melted all the way the man picked them up, let it melt in his palms and then rubbed the refreshing liquid over his own face and neck. When he was done he leaned down again to kiss away the crystal pearls from Luke's stomach and chest.

A drop of sweat fell onto Luke's lips and he let his tongue slip out to catch it.

The kissing and licking continued for a while making Luke moan and whimper with bliss.  
Then his body was covered again by the weight of another's and a cool tongue was plunged into his mouth claiming another ardent kiss. Their similar height aligned their bodies perfectly and allowed Luke to push his hips up and grind his own cock against the erection pushing into his crotch.

Desperately he shifted on his back and tried to move his legs so he could reach between their hips but before he was even half way there his wrist was grabbed firmly and pinned above his head.

''I want to fuck you. '' His voice was husky and his smoldering gaze burning through Luke's eyes right into his soul.

''But first I want you to be hard again.''  
Luke's heart almost skipped a beat as the words sunk into his brain and he shifted lower on the mattress stretching out his body covered in sweat, saliva and ice water; offering it to this man kissing and touching him out of his mind, responding to the desire he showed so fearlessly. Noah had never let it show how much his urges could grab hold of him. Even during sex he  
had always been self contained keeping up this last barrier but what he felt now was pure unconcealed want seeping from this man's body right under his skin and it made his heart flutter with excitement to know he was worth it to see that side of him. Even though he did not even know his name he suddenly felt intimately close to this stranger in a way he had never really felt with Noah.

The touches were now almost aggressive and the suction on his skin so strong it would leave marks but there was honestly nothing he could have cared about less at that moment.  
Moaning loudly, shamelessly he bucked his hips and struggled against the firm grip holding his hands above his head trying to bring his body closer to the source of pleasure.

When he finally heard the drawer open and the familiar sound of lube and opening condom wrapper Luke felt he was going to lose it so close to his target. His body was writhing helplessly under the preparing touches and his wrists had begun to feel sore as they were released from their grip.

As soon as he was free to move he grabbed the strong shoulders hovering above him, digging his nails into the hot skin as he welcomed another feverish kiss. With a last bit of self control Luke managed to flip on his stomach and bend his left knee to give him the access he needed.

As soon as he was turned around time began to move in slow motion and seconds seemed to drag out to minutes. His eyes squeezed shut he was completely lost in the sensation of hot breath against his neck, hands moving along his body searching for the right angle of leverage and the intoxicating feeling of anticipation.

And then finally, finally Luke could feel him move inside him, breathing heavily as he tried to hold back for the first few strokes. Beyond his own control Luke's hips began to rock backwards, meeting every one of his thrusts impatiently. When the pace finally increased and they found the perfect rhythm Luke's mind stopped working and he abandoned himself to the waves of pleasure and heat rushing through his body washing him closer to his release.  
Then suddenly the strangers twisted his hips and with a different angle he hit just the right spot. Without warning and so intense that Luke swore he could feel his heart and soul shatter into a million pieces. The only thing keeping him from falling apart were he arms wrapped around his chest like a safety chain keeping him steady until he came and holding him just a very short minute after his climax.

Luke whimpered a little as he felt him pull out of his body and moving away from him. The sudden brush of air against the wet skin of his chest made him shiver and he rolled over expecting to find that side of the bed already empty. Instead the other man was lying on his back, still breathing heavily.  
Following an impulse Luke shifted closer and placed his head on the sweat covered chest. For some strange reason it felt nothing but natural when the strong arms that had just held him during his climax wrapped around his shoulders pulling him closer.

His limbs hot and heavy as Luke slowly came down from his height he listened to the silence in the room drifting from ecstasy to satisfaction.


End file.
